Satisfaction
by PhoenixLord05
Summary: THIS IS M-RATED AND HAS MAN ON MAN ACTION SO IF IT OFFENDS YOU DO NOT READ! If you're okay with the stuff the story contains go on ahead and remember I gave a warning! Please review if you want more but other then that I will be watching Doctor Who so come on! It wouldn't hurt to review and you can flame me but I still will thank you for taking your time to leave a review! Thanks


Phoenix: This is an 11/Rory story, lemon, smut, Yaoi. This is M-RATED, clear? Okay anyway so I haven't watched a lot of the series but I really like this pairing so this is a one-shot and I'll see how far I can take so now on with the story!

Satisfaction

He stares into his eyes, those eyes that sparkle with mischief and hunger, those eyes that has seen thousands of worlds and lived that many lives, those eyes that speak of cunning in years. He stares into his lover's eyes and slowly but surely he leans towards the man whose body is racked in anticipation as he breathes hotly and whispers huskily, "I will." The Doctor's hearts beat faster and faster as Rory gets off his bed and stands up in his Roman armor as he performs a strip tease for him…

The room is large, with several columns holding up the ceiling with golden silk drapes blazing a golden on the man in the center of the room the Doctor is left breathless as the last centurion's is wrapped in light of the sun setting; the light illuminating his body in ways that his skin appears golden and foreign to this world. _He's an angel… _The Doctor, if you ask him, still swears to this day (it's hard to tell with time-travel, he might be swearing before this all happened…) that Rory, in the Tower Of Place in the year 500, in his Roman armor with the setting sun illuminating his very soul basking the room in its heavenly glow, is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen… And the sex was a bonus.

His hands travel up his well defined legs and push up to his thigh, slowly tracing patterns of circles, with the Doctor's eyes being mesmerized by the display trying to memorize the way his hips move from side to side, the way his hand will peel back articles of clothing to reveal tantalizing skin only to put it back on, or the way his ass will be exposed for a second then disappear under again. The Doctor's body is rigid and he is unable to move just watch as pieces of his lover's armor pop off, it might be because he feels that if he moves then the moment will fade away or more likely all of his blood has now moved to his penis as his hard-on literally rips through his trousers and slap the Doctor's bare chest and Rory only smirks at that wiggling his hips as all of his armor falls off and a the dying of the sun with its rose rays colour in Rory's body making him look over worldly, the Doctor cums right there, hard. His cum jets up to face and sprays it white as more of his essence is spilled from his sac into his body, his body rigid with the force of his orgasm with some of it hitting Rory as he walks closer and takes the Doctor's large length into his mouth in one go (of course this took a lot of practice but eventually he perfect the art) with him still shooting his load he sucks and swallows all of it and there is quite a lot. He uses his tongue to coax the length in his mouth to spill more of his essence, prolonging the Doctors orgasm as he holds strong for two more minutes and he takes the softened length from his mouth and wipes the Doctor's sperm from his face, licking and sucking it off until there's none left.

Now both of them are panting heavily, kissing each other with all of their desire and putting unspoken words into each kiss, every touch… _I love you._

The words are never spoken, they don't need to be, for they understand each other with perfect rhythm they truly are making love. The Doctor kisses his lover smelling that smell that is copyrighted to Rory that makes his mind melt, his body crave the contact that only he can provide. He grazes his teeth down Rory's neck, not enough to draw blood but to leave a red mark down the vein which he trails making him shudder in appreciation as the sucks and kisses his way up the trail, licking his neck just right that his breathe gets caught in his throat. The Doctor then kisses his shoulder blade, his arms, his hand, his chest, his check; all in appreciation of how beautiful he is, how wonderful he makes him feel, and he knows, he knows, basking in the warmth and love that is the Doctor, no, his Doctor.

He grabs the Doctors head and wraps his arms around it and kisses him on the mouth. The Doctor moans into the kiss and Rory puts his tongue in there tasting the Doctor as only he can. Their tongues twine together, dancing, grinding roughly against each, speaking of passion and mornings to come, becoming one as only lovers can. Their lips fit perfectly against the other, their hearts beating in perfect harmony with the other.

Their hands are trailing silk patterns across the bare expansion that is their body, worshipping it like a temple of a God. Their bodies mashing against each other's grinding together like gears. Their limbs are undefined from each other's as one's leg in securely hooked around one's waist and another leg in placed statically in between one's legs. The lovers moan their approval as their erections grind into each other bringing their whole body to life, with every pore on their body on fire their passion only igniting the fuel, as they slowly melt into each other as their bodies erupt with both of them coming spraying onto each other's chest, not even stopping as they both share their orgasm. They never break lip.

The Doctor, never breaking lip with Rory, enters him already knowing the place to hit him at what pace to make him scream out his name but that does not stop him from nearly coming as his heat and tightness constrict the Doctor. Every time is like the first (which would mean that for 2,567 sexual encounters he had with Rory [Reldo: Wow, that's a whole lot of lemons…], each time was like the first) but that both know from experience each other's spots of pleasure with both of them agreeing that their favourite spot of pleasure is Rory's ass. They both moan as the Doctor pounds against that spot in Rory that make them see the Big Bang all over again. The Doctor with precise aim hits that spot sending electricity from his spine to his brain and back as Rory's heat and muscles compress on the Doctor's rod making them both orgasm and simply collapse as all they see is white blinding their vision with their hearts shattering there ribs simply since it beats too fast as the pass out from the sheer force they used for their undeniably satisfaction…

Phoenix: I never was good at writing lemons; it's never the way I want it to be. Oh well, I hope you liked it and please review so I can feel better about myself and make another lemon for you all, that's if you liked this one anyways…

Yoshi: Yoshi!


End file.
